


Stuck

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Father and Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before New 52. Dick is 10 years old, being a Ward to Bruce Wayne. Just cute fluff stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“Well, this is awkward…”

Bruce couldn’t help but hold a smile. How could he not? After all, Dick, his new Ward, literally had his hand caught in the cookie jar. Just the said cookie jar, was a .50 cent coin machine. Dick’s small hand, was stuck in the crevice where the toy dropped when the correct change was given. Dick’s eyes started to water, due to embarrassment, fear, frustration and other emotions 10 year olds get when they get caught into something they couldn’t get free of. A pitiful cry came from his lips.

“I was curious…”

Bruce kneeled down, eye level to the teary eyed boy. A hand rested on the boy’s head.

“Ever hear of that expression, “Curiosity killed the cat?””

With his free hand, Dick started to wipe his tears away, that just kept on falling. He took a heavy breath, hiccupping in the process.

“I do now…How do I get my hand out?”

Bruce looked at the horrid hand trap. A slight evil smile crept up on his face.

“I don’t know….maybe we have to cut it off?”

Bruce watched from his peripheral vision, watching as Dick’s eyes grew large like silver dollars. The fear of having his hand cut off was too much.

“I don’t want to lose my hand!”

Dick started to tear up some more and panic. This in turn, made Bruce panic as well. He didn’t need the boy to make a scene like this, he also felt guilty scaring the boy like that. (Some adopted guardian he was turning out to be…)

“Dick, calm down. I won’t let anyone cut off your hand, OK? We just have to work together.”

Bruce gave the boy a smile. Dick took his free hand again, trying to stop his tears. He nodded with Bruce, trying to calm down. Bruce looked around, before pulling out some hair gel. Bruce didn’t want to cause attention to them, after all it would show up in the tabloids. He squeezed some gel onto his hand and placed it around Dick’s smaller one, stuck inside the machine. Bruce turned his hand, gently turning the younger boy’s hand out and pulling it out with ease. Both sighed at the free appendage.

“That was scary…”

Dick sighed, rubbing his hand that was red. Bruce examined it, making sure nothing was broken. Bruce still had extra hair gel in his hand and placed the hand covered gel in the boy’s hair. He slicked it back, getting Dick’s messy bangs out of the boy’s blue eyes. Dick started blushing, having such a personal interaction with Bruce. Bruce couldn’t help but smile.

“Just don’t do that again OK? That scared me too.”

Dick nodded, not wanting to have his hand trapped again. Speaking of which, his hand was covered in gel too.

“Um…”

Bruce smiled, grabbing some more hair gel and placed it in the boy’s hand. He pointed to his own hair and watched as Dick’s smile bloomed. Dick wasn’t as neat when it came to placing the hair gel. Bruce’s hair was all over the place, making it look like he had bed head. Bruce couldn’t help but giggle along with the child.

*Click*

Bruce and Dick turned, looking were the offending click came from. Both their faces were priceless as more “clicking” sounds went off. Bruce sighed, standing up. Dick giggled even more.

“Hello, Miss. Lane….Mr. Kent.”

An un-amused look came across Bruce’s face, but a slight blush was just beneath the skin. Lois Lane placed her camera down, writing down something in her note book. Clark Kent raised an eye brow.

“It’s good to see you again Bruce. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t pass up the perfect moment!”

Clark fixed his glasses, before kneeling down to Dick’s level. Dick started to blush really hard. He knew very well who was before him. Clark Kent A.K.A. Superman. But that was kept a secret, as Bruce Wayne was Batman and Dick Grayson was Robin, secret.

“So you much be Richard. Bruce talks highly of you. My names Clark. And the scary lady over there, her names Lois.”

The woman frowned, kicking Clark in the butt.

“Scary my foot! I’m sweet and kind…”

Bruce interrupted.

“And a nightmare to my image in the tabloids.”

Lois narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. She knew Bruce was being playful.

“Not true, I’m just softening up your image. It’s better than the playboy routine.”

Bruce frowned, looking Lois in the eyes.

“And there’s something wrong with that?”

A ringing cell phone disturbed the two’s playful little spat. Bruce sighed, flipping the phone up.

“Wayne talking…Yes, we’ll be there. See you in 30…”

Bruce hung up and placed the cell back into his pocket. He glanced over Dick, who was still hero awe struck. A smile graced his face, Dick was oblivious to his hero worshipping, that it was cute.

“Come on Dick, we need to get going.”

Dick turned his attention back to Bruce, nodding in the process. Clark stood up, patting the boy on his shoulder.

“I hope to see you two around some more.”

Dick piped up. Already knowing what Clark was hinting at.

“Me too!”

The boy waved good bye to the two news reporters. Following Bruce as he made his way out of the building. Dick reached his hand out and grabbed Bruce’s, whom grasped the boy’s hand with ease.

Lois couldn’t help but take a few more shots. Why wouldn’t she want to take pictures of a happy father and son walking hand and hand? 


End file.
